Alone
by Multi Colored Canvas
Summary: Nobody thought that he was a mobster; in fact, all they saw was a scrawny adolescent boy with ugly glasses and a short stature. Prologue Summary: Tsuna's life was never the same after his fifth birthday. No pairings as of yet.


**Alone- **Nobody thought that he was a mobster; in fact, all they saw was a scrawny adolescent boy with ugly glasses and a short stature.

**Story Warnings- **A bit of what one would normally see in the mafia/streets: self-mutilation, drugs, drug possession, gangs, gang wars, blood, cursing, kidnap, sex (in different forms, consensual or not), illegal usage of firearms (and other things such as drugs, etc.), character deaths, stealing, etc. It is also a plot-as-I-write fanfiction, AU, OCs etc.

**Prologue 00: Broken- **Tsuna's life was never the same after his fifth birthday.

**Prologue Warnings- **Fighting, cursing, etc.

**I don't own KHR, if I did, would I be writing on fanfiction? I think not! Sorry for any mistakes in advance. I wanted the title to be **"The Life of a Teenaged Mafia Boss in Training" **but that seemed to long and boring.**

* * *

_A few hours before Tsuna's birthday party_

Tsunayoshi Sawada thought his birthday couldn't be any better. His father, who had been away working, visited with his boss! Smiling cutely, he thought that, maybe, just maybe, his father was staying for good this time. His boss just came with him to drop the news on to the happy family, and then the kids won't tease him for not having a father. They would let him play their games, and his dad will be by his side, telling him stories and praising him, while his mother was in the kitchen, smiling like she used to, kissing his father on the cheek and calling them her boys.

**[Line Break]**

_Two days before Tsuna's birthday (Namimori, Japan; Sawada residence)_

Iemitsu Sawada looked at his wife, his face pale looking with anxiety written all over it. Two days from today will be his son's birthday and the day he's going to take him to Italy to train him to become the tenth boss of the Vongola family.

**[Line Break]**

Nana Sawada stared at her husband's face, fury etched on her normally beaming face. Oh how she missed Iemitsu, she really did, but Tsuna was hers as well, not just his. She went to Japan, like he asked her to. She lied to his son about him working in construction site like he wanted him to know. Now, here he was, after four years, telling her that _he _was going to take away _her_ precious Tsuna, to _Italy_, while _she_ continues the façade of the kind housewife, pretending to be sheltered from the mafia, in _Japan_? No, this time he asked for too much.

"Get out," her voice cut the thick tension the hung in the household.

"What?"

Nana glared at her husband, "You heard what I said, get out. The only time _you _can step into _this house _his Tsuna's birthday. Don't even- I," she sighed, tired and angry, "Just, get out, please. We'll take about this later, not with Tsuna near."

After a few minutes, he answered, "Fine," and with that, he left, not stepping foot into the house until it was their son's birthday.

"Mama, w'ere are you? I'm hung'y."

Putting up a smile for him, said notified him that she'll be there in a minute.

**[Line Break]**

_Tsuna's birthday party_

Timoteo gazed at the future head of the Vongola family. He let out a breath, his feelings felt mixed. While he agreed with Iemitsu to train Tsuna into a fit leader, who was he to take away a son from his mother? He shook his head. No, he would let the child stay, for Nana's sake, as well as the child's.

**[Line Break]**

As Nana took out the cake, Iemitsu got a call from Clove, his second in command, stating that a rival family was near the area. The two men looked at each other and nodded. Iemitsu hesitated for a moment, then got his voice back.

"Nana we-," the blond was interrupted by his wife.

"Have to go, I know the drill." Her tone was bitter, "That better be worth missing Tsuna's party." _'__Your only son'_, she thought, not having the heart to say it.

Iemitsu flinched, hearing her implications. With that, he and Timoteo rose up from their seats, inching towards the door. They left, both carrying a heavy heart, but with different reasons.

**[Line Break]**

Outside, Tsuna heard every word. Tears fell from his rosy cheeks. His father bailed out on _his _party. Curling up into a ball on the ground, he cried. And for once, he didn't care if his mother, or any of the other neighbors saw him. He simply broke down.

**[Line Break]**

With their leave, Nana went to check on Tsuna. What she saw broke her already fragile heart. Her baby was crying, crying for that man who left the both of them.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun…"

"Mama, why did he leave?"

She swallowed her breath, "I don't know sweetie, w-why don't we get some cake?" _'Let's get your mind off of him.'_

Tsuna stood up slowly, and didn't show his face. Her smile was getting hard to keep up, she thought. The fiver year old nodded and she took his hand. They walked into the house in silence, neither wanting to talk.

**[Line Break]**

After about an hour-and-a-half later, the doorbell rang. Thinking it was her no-good husband, she stood up to answer it.

"Tsuna-kun, go to your room for a few minutes." _'So you won't see me slapping your damn father's face and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.'_

He did what he was told. She answered the door, and before she knew it, a gun was pointed at her head.

**[Line Break]**

Iemitsu cursed, he needed to get back to the house. Clove said that Squad Three spotted a few members of the Rolfe family near his house. Knowing that he won't make it, he called Nana, hoping that nothing happened to her.

"Nana, Nana! Are you there!?"

"Y-yes, I'm here," her voice sounded shaky, but Iemitsu took no notice of that.

"Listen to me, whatever you do-"

He was cut off by a male voice, "Don't open the door? I think you're a little too late."

With that, a scream was heard and a loud echo of gun being cocked was perceived by the blond man. He cursed and the call ended, but not before he got to threaten the guy on the other side to drop the fucking gun or else. The man laughed.

"Shit," and he pressed the gas pedal, not caring if he ran a few red lights.

**[Line Break]**

By the time he got there, he saw his wife's body on the ground, bruised and pale with a bullet wound near her heart. Iemitsu turn his head away for a moment and then went out to look for his son.

What he saw on the second floor both amazed and scared him. There was Tsuna, sitting in a crouched position, and three males on the floor, dead.

**[Line Break]**

Little five years old Tsunayoshi Sawada was scared, terrified. Three unsettling people came up to him and got out a gun. But then something happened and the men were on the floor, sleeping maybe, he said in his head. And his dad was standing in front of his bedroom door. Tsuna bolted towards him and hugged the life out of his father. Iemitsu just stood there, staring at the bodies, then at his son; picking him up and wrapping his arms around him, he left.

**[Line Break]**

The next morning, the headlines of the newspaper stated, MOTHER KILLED, CHILD MISSING.

* * *

A/Ns: So, how was it? Did I do well? Please review, and thank you for reading. And as of right now, I don't know if there are going to be any pairings until, like, the sixth chapter or something. Hope you enjoyed it. This took me 'bout an hour or two. I hope it doesn't seem half-arsed. With Love and Hugs, Multi.


End file.
